


【狐狼】千里姻缘一线牵

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 阿瓦拉克的诅咒并没有彻底解除
Relationships: Avallac'h/Geralt of Rivia, 狐狼, 阿瓦拉克/杰洛特
Kudos: 1





	【狐狼】千里姻缘一线牵

回凯尔莫罕的路上，杰洛特简直要因为乌马伤透了脑筋。

这个可能是希里的小家伙实在是太皮，太能闹了。早在第一次杰洛特想拉他上马，他为了抓老鼠绕着马腿跑差点被萝卜踩死的时候杰洛特就预感此次路程艰辛，果不其然。

乌马趴在马背上一点都不老实，一把把的拔萝卜的马鬃，拔一下，叫一声乌马，如果不是杰洛特眼疾手快一把捞走乌马一手放了亚克席，他俩能直接被萝卜掀到地上。

杰洛特搂着乌马翻身下马，双手卡着乌马的腋下把他举到半空中晃了晃。

“不许闹，乌马！”  
“乌马马马马马”

旅途继续，这次杰洛特用自制的裹了丝绸的麻绳把乌马绑在了身后，防止他从马背上掉下去，也让他远离萝卜的毛。

入夜，杰洛特抱着乌马，找了个还算宽敞的山洞歇息，这里有早没了温度的火堆，已经落了灰，想来也是路过的旅人留下的。确认附近安全后，杰洛特捡了几根树枝掰断了添到火堆里，并用法印点燃了它。

奔波一天杰洛特也有些困倦，大致估量了火堆到洞口的距离，把连在他和乌马腰间的绳子放长了些，让乌马可以在一定范围内自由活动，又不至于烧到自己或者跑出去招惹野兽。

第二天一早，杰洛特一睁眼就看见趴在他胸前的乌马，吮着手指睡的格外香甜。这一幕十分的温馨，如果杰洛特忘掉乌马昨天差点用这只手去戳萝卜的马粪的话，还好杰洛特制止的及时。

想到乌马是希里的可能，杰洛特伸手温柔的摸了摸乌马的头，带下了乌马为数不多的几根头发。

杰洛特迅速抖掉了手里的罪证，开始想如果这是希里，以后他一定给她找最好的生发产品。得去尼弗迦德找恩希尔，他的黑发看起来很不错，猎魔人就不用想了，看看维瑟米尔和兰伯特的U型秃，可想而知魔药救不了发际线，雷索和斯坦直接就没有头发。

接着上路。路过一片花田时，漫天的萤火虫让杰洛特下意识多看了两眼，很漂亮。乌马不知怎的突然发起疯来，甩着胳膊眼珠乱转，无意义的吼着“乌马乌马乌马乌马马马马马！！”

固定好乌马，杰洛特策马远离了那片花田，但乌马仍旧不安生，那只与体型不相符的大手上系着的铃铛晃得杰洛特心烦。  
于是杰洛特把铃铛都拆下来了。

杰洛特握着乌马的小细胳膊，总感觉这铃铛护腕有些眼熟，想了半天想不出来在哪见过，也说不准这铃铛和诅咒有没有关系，在手里颠了两下，还是没扔，塞包里留下了。

被那片萤火虫刺激过后，乌马再也没表现出什么异常，就是看着蔫蔫的。杰洛特于心不忍，看着路边景色不错，停下马，放长了连在他们腰间的绳子，把乌马抱到地上玩。

起初杰洛特还在一直盯着乌马，直到看到一株蚤缀，想到自己的煎药用得差不多了，又看了眼乌马，无事发生，于是开始就地煎药，不一会儿的功夫，煎药刚装进小瓶里，乌马就一路叫喊着跑回来。

杰洛特迅速捞起乌马拔出银剑，但是追来的只有一群蜜蜂。

一个伊格尼解决全部蜜蜂，顺便抄了他们老巢之后，杰洛特看着乌马新增的数个大包，决定到凯尔莫罕之前再不把他放下来。这下好了，乌马从半脑袋包变成了一脑袋包。看乌马疼的一直乌马乌马的叫唤，杰洛特不知道叹了多少次气。

快马加鞭，他们终于回到了凯尔莫罕。

把乌马交给维瑟米尔之后，杰洛特本想去帮兰伯特的忙，谁知乌马那边又出问题了，他拽着腰间的绳子死活不撒手，维瑟米尔一拽，他就叫唤。维瑟米尔撒手了，他顺着绳子拽到头没找着人，又叫唤。维瑟米尔尝试把绳子绑到自己腰上，也不知道怎么做到的，他好像能认出眼前的人，一发现不是杰洛特，也叫唤。

大厅里一时间回响着“乌马乌马乌马——”，不禁让杰洛特想起亨赛特营地里那一声声深情的“欧德林——”。杰洛特刚迈出门没几步，掉了个头又回去了，捡起绳子绑在腰上。

乌马终于安静下来了，一大一小的眼睛盯着杰洛特，杰洛特也看着他。

谁知乌马不是希里，也不是别人，而是地洞里的神秘精灵，艾恩艾尔的贤者，阿瓦拉克。

阿瓦拉克所中的古老诅咒太过强大，青草煎药辅以魔法的暴力解法没有彻底解除它，残余的力量反而隐藏到了更深的层次。好在这部分力量暂时休眠，蛰伏起来休养生息，准备下一次的反扑，阿瓦拉克还有时间解决它。

可计划赶不上变化，事态紧急，狂猎入侵、希里爆发、策反盖尔、联合反扑、终结白霜，不断地拖延终于导致诅咒再次爆发。

百果园的酒馆。

希里感受到时空的波动，有人开了传送门来这，而且落点是......杰洛特的房间？是哪个女术士吗？直接进房间的关系，那她可不掺和。

“杰洛特”  
“嗯？”

专心研究面前牌局的杰洛特抬头看了眼希里。

“你房间里传送来一个人，可能是女术士，快去看看”  
“打完这局的”  
“快去！”

希里在桌下踢了踢杰洛特的小腿，催促他别让人就等，并再三保证不会偷看杰洛特的昆特牌。

今天运气爆棚，连赢希里十局的杰洛特看了眼桌上一边倒的局势还有眼睛亮闪闪一看就是想做点什么的希里，把牌一撂，回屋了，让女儿开心一下，输就输了。而且，还有女术士可以一起..............打昆特。

床上确实有一个人，不过不是女术士，是男精灵。

阿瓦拉克虚弱的躺在床上，说诅咒又爆发了，他想尽办法也只能维持着白天的清醒，凌晨十二点一过，他就会变回乌马，直到早上六点才会恢复，而且在此期间他莫名的亲近杰洛特，还有......绳子？

总之，阿瓦拉克要杰洛特帮他解除诅咒。

两个人在研究怎么解除诅咒，很快的，已经是晚上十一点了，杰洛特出门去萝卜的马鞍袋里找了条绳子进屋，回房间的路上收获了来自丹德里恩和卓尔坦的口哨和数句骚话。

杰洛特懒得解释。

十二点的钟声一过，阿瓦拉克果然如他所说变成了乌马，这个过程很长而且看起来相当痛苦，确实，这个诅咒本就是为了折磨他而下。

想到他是为了保护希里才遭受如此痛苦，杰洛特内心颇为复杂。不论他之前做过什么，他确实保护了希里相当长一段时间。

杰洛特放了亚克席，希望能减轻阿瓦拉克的痛苦。

足足过了一个多小时，精灵眼中的痛苦才褪去，只留一片纯真，他变成了乌马。

此时早已准备好的绳子也派上了用场，系在原先的位置，杰洛特上了床，看着乌马绕着他在床上蹦蹦跳跳，材质不算好的模床吱呀吱呀响，不知道过了多久，杰洛特睡着了，再次醒来是被希里吵醒的。

自从杰洛特回屋已经过去八九个小时了，期间杰洛特只出来拿了条绳子，此后屋里只剩下床板晃动声断断续续传来，丹德里恩都在怀疑里面是哪个女夜魔，杰洛特已经横死在床了。

收走杰洛特的牌之后，希里站起身准备一探究竟。

然而她开门看见的，是浑身赤裸，缠着绳子趴在杰洛特怀里的阿瓦拉克，而杰洛特，正揽着他的腰。


End file.
